1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for measuring radiated power; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring the Effective Radiated Power and Effective Isotropically Radiated Power (ERP/EIRP) of terminals such as cellular phones, PCS phones, IMT-2000 phones, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Various wireless devices, specifically terminals (mobile phones), operate very close to users. Therefore, correct control of radiated power of terminals is crucial in terms of stability and radio environment. In this regard, a number of nations have enacted laws for measuring and regulating the radiated power of mobile devices, including terminals, to deal with the safety or interference issue.
Measurement of power radiated from a terminal can be regarded as a kind of follow-up management. This means that, once a customer has purchased a terminal, it is important to accurately confirm in what situation the terminal outputs the maximum radiated power.
In this connection, parameters for measuring power radiated from terminals include Effective Radiated Power (ERP) and Effective Isotropically Radiated Power (EIRP).
Methods for measuring the radiated power of terminals include a test mode-based method, which entirely relies on a terminal test mode provided by the terminal manufacturer, and a method employing a base station simulator.
The test mode-based method has the following problems: The test mode program is not embedded in terminals used by customers, but is separately developed/managed by the manufacturer. This makes it difficult for any user, government, or verification institute to objectively measure the radiated power of terminals. There is even a possibility that the manufacturer will neglect to provide the test mode program or manipulate the test. Furthermore, this method is not suited to randomly sampling and testing terminals frequently. The second method requires a base station simulator, which is very expensive. Even if such a base station simulator is employed, a test mode must also be supplied from the manufacturer. It is even more difficult to fabricate a universal simulator, making this method unsuited to random sampling and frequently testing. Measurement by this method also requires an electromagnetic anechoic chamber, outdoor test field, or semi-anechoic chamber, which is both expensive and occupies large installation space.